Patience
by Dobby's Elf
Summary: This is written to the song 'Patience' by Take That.. It's is a tragedy, so beware: It's sad.. R&R please, but please no flames, thanks,


_Disclaimer: The characters are not mine they belong to J.K. Rowling(of course), the song is not mine either it belongs to Take That and it's called Patience, _

_

* * *

_

**Patience,**

"Draco, please just stop," she whispered sadly to him and pushed herself out of his embrace.

He reached out for her but she pushed past him and walked to the big window in the room, "Hermione I-…"

"Please, just go Draco," she said, a tear falling down her cheek as she held her arms around herself in a desperate try to hold her feelings inside.

He walked over to her and tried to take her hands, "Hermione…"

She pulled her hands away and looked into his eyes with sadness, "I need time Draco, it's still too soon, please try to understand,"

_Just have a little patience,  
_

He walked away from her sadly, as he opened the door and took a last glance at her, she turned to look out of the window, she couldn't stand all these emotions that were running through her. Not to speak of the emotions around her.

_  
I'm still hurting from a love I lost, __I'm feeling your frustration,  
Any minute all the pain will stop,  
Just hold me close, inside your arms tonight,  
Don't be to hard on my emotions,_

-Flashback-

Harry, Ron and her stood side by side, holding hands, ready for what was to come. They had to separate, they had to fight and that was what they did. They ran in different directions, no exchange of 'Good luck' or 'I love you both', they were going to make it all three, the words wouldn't be needed. Or so they thought.

"Aaargh!" a piercing scream ran across the battlefield, one Hermione knew belonged to-

"RON!" she screamed, forgetting her own wounds and bleeding cuts, she ran to his bleeding body, lying numbly on the ground, "No, no, no, no,"

"I love you, Hermione, I always have. You know that right?" he said weekly as she sobbed into his blood covered shirt.

"I know Ron, I love you too, so much. Please don't leave me!" she cried harder.

"One last kiss," he told her softly and pulled her face to his and kissed her softly on the lips. "I love you, always remember that," he said, never opening his eyes.

"No, Ron!" she shook his shoulders trying to make his eyes open again and make him speak, but it was too late, he wasn't there anymore.

-End of flashback-

It was difficult, she couldn't think about anything else. Her heart was hurting so badly, it cried for her loss, it begged for Ron to come back. The only problem was that she knew he wouldn't. Her knees gave away under her and she fell to the dusty floor. With her back against the wall and her face in her hands, she cried. She knew that Draco loved her very much, and that he wished that he could be with her, but it was still too soon for her. She loved him, but the love for Ron was so much stronger and the pain from losing him was so hard. And Draco's frustration, his attempts to get her to see him in a different light, was not making anything easier for her.

_  
'Cause I need time,  
My heart is numb has no feeling,  
So while I'm still healing,  
Just try and have a little patience,  
_

The room became darker and darker for every minute she sat in there. She didn't bother with getting up and turning on the lights when it became completely dark, she just sat against the wall and cried. There was a soft knock on her door, but she didn't get up to answer it. When she heard Harry's voice calling through the door and another knock, she still didn't move or say anything. After 20 minutes of knocking and calling she heard Harry walk slowly away from her door and she sighed, pulled her legs in front of her and wrapped her arms around them. She looked across the room at her bookshelf where she kept all her books and her favourite pictures. One picture caught her eye and she started to cry again. In the other end of the room, on the bookshelf were Ron and her wrapped in each others arms, Hermione smiling widely as Ron kissed her, Harry and Ginny standing next to them with wide grins.

_I really wanna start over again,  
I know you wanna be my salvation,  
The one that I can always depend,  
_

After another hour she got up from the floor. She didn't bother with wiping the tear and mascara trails of her cheek, even thought it was starting to annoy her skin. She walked into her kitchen to make herself a cup of tea, though she believed she would need something much stronger to get over this. She got the water to start boiling and soon after she stood with a cup in her hands, a strong aroma of Earl Grey hovering around it. She sighed and sipped from the cup, no she definitely needed something much stronger. She walked over to one of the cupboards in the room and started searching for something to mix with her tea. She found a bottle of fire whisky in the back and took it out. Pouring it into her tea, and bringing the cup to her lips, she thought of Draco. He wanted to be with her so badly that it was hurting him, she could see it in his eyes. He wanted to help her and wanted to make sure that she knew he would always be there for her. She couldn't help feeling like a bad person for hurting him this way. She really wanted to start over again, and maybe even with him, but something inside her kept her from it.

_  
I'll try to be strong, believe me,  
I'm trying to move on,  
It's complicated but understand me,  
_

She tried, but every time she would break down again without even realising that her strong façade, that told everyone that she was going to be alright, had faded away. First she thought that it was good to be outside, be around people all the time, she thought that it could help her mind to think of something else. But it hadn't and now she had stayed in her apartment for two weeks, not leaving it once. Taking a sip of her tea, and letting the hot liquid glide down her throat, tasting the strong burning from the fire whisky, she walked back into her living room.

_  
'Cause I need time,  
My heart is numb has no feeling,  
So while I'm still healing,  
Just try and have a little patience,  
_

She sat down in the same place as she had been sitting in before by the window. She looked outside as she took another sip of her tea. The rain was pouring down outside, the dark sky over was covered in thick dark-grey clouds, matching her mood perfectly, as it had done everyday since that day. Her thoughts drifted away to another place, another world, far away from the earth, the universe. Without realising it she had fallen asleep.

_  
Yeah, have a little patience, Yeah _

_  
'Cause the scars run so deep,  
Its been hard,  
But I have to believe,_

_Have a little patience,  
Have a little patience,_

-Dream-

"Hermione?" his voice called over the sounds of nothing that was around her.

"Ron!" she cried of happiness as she ran to him and threw her arms around him, "I've missed you so much,"

"I know," he said to her as he hugged her back.

"You're real, aren't you? Please tell me you are," she begged him as she buried her face in his shoulder.

"I am real, yes. But only here," he said with a sad smile, "I'm not real in your world anymore Hermione,"

"You are!" she cried, "You are real! To me you are!"

"Shh," Ron whispered to her and rubbed her back softly as she cried.

"You're real, you are!" she cried harder.

"You have to let me go Hermione," he told her as he held her close, "You are the only thing that's keeping me here in the world of nothing, between life and dead,"

"I can't! Please don't ask me to do that," she said to him, "I'm not ready,"

"You have to move on Hermione," he told her, "I can't come back, things can't be as they used to. You have to move on with your life and be happy again. Set me free,"

She fell to her knees making him follow her down, "No, no I can't! I-"

"You have to," he said and kissed the tip of her nose as he got up and started to walk away from her, "I love you, I know you can do it 'Mione, I know you can,"

"Ron! Don't leave me! Please!" she called after him as he became smaller and smaller and at last, he was completely gone.

-End of dream-

_  
Cause I, I just need time,  
My heart is numb has no feeling,  
So while I'm still healing, __Just try, and have a little patience,  
_

"Hermione," a soft voice called and someone stroked her cheek softly, "Wake up,"

She opened her eyes slowly, the tears running from them made her sight blurry and unfocused, she could only just make out the form of the person in front of her. Soft silver blond hair, pale skin, and a long lean body kneeling next to her.

"Draco," she said, her words were muffled by her tears as they still ran down her face and her soft sniffles.

"Shh, it's alright," he said to her and wrapped his arms around her, "You had a bad dream?"

"I dreamt about him," she told him, crying into his neck, "He told me to let him go,"

"Shh" he said as he rocked her back and forth in his arms as she cried harder, "It's going to be alright,"

He kept rocking her back and forth in his arms, and for the first time since Ron had been killed, she let him hold her not feeling strong enough to refuse him and at the same time feeling the need to be comforted by him.

"I'm sorry," she whispered after awhile.

"What for?" he asked her.

"For acting the way I've done towards you," she told him and looked into his eyes.

He smiled softly at her, "I understand Hermione, you need time," he wiped her tears away, "I will try to have a little patience,"

"Thank you," she said and smiled sadly at him before hugging him "I just need a little time,"

_  
Have a little patience,  
My heart is numb has no feeling,  
So while I'm still healing,  
Just try and have a little... Patience,_

* * *

_,-&'Dobby's Elf_


End file.
